Poker (game mode)
Poker is a game mode in most versions of Bejeweled 3 except the mobile (J2ME) version. It is a Secret Mode that becomes available by reaching the fifth level in Classic mode. The game mode originally did not appear in the iOS and iPad versions of Bejeweled, but it became available via an update that was released on Feb 27, 2014. Gameplay Poker mode features a large game board along with a pack of blank playing cards and a score table. Each game of Poker begins with five cards being dealt from the deck onto the game board. The objective of the game mode is to create poker hands by matching gems. Every time a match of gems is made, a card is turned over with an image of the gem type that was matched on it (for example, a match of red gems results with a card that has a red gem on it). After five matches have been made, the resulting hand is evaluated and points are added to the score. The amount of points earned depends on the hand created (see the Scoring section for more details). After points have been added to the score, another five cards are dealt from the deck and the process repeats. It is impossible to run out of moves in Poker mode. Throughout each game of Poker, white skull icons simply known as Skulls appear over the point values displayed on the score table, starting with the hand that awards the least amount of points. Whenever a Skull appears, the Skull Eliminator activates. While the Skull Eliminator is active, any hands created during the game will fill the meter, with hands that yield higher point values filling it more. Once the Skull Eliminator is full, a Skull is removed. As each game progresses, the rate in which Skulls appear increases. The maximum number of Skulls that can be present at the same time is six (at that point, you would need to make a Flush to continue safely). Should a hand be created that is marked by a Skull, the Skull Coin will emerge from the score table and move toward the center of the board. Depending on what side the Skull Coin lands on, the game will either resume as normal or end immediately. Upon completing a game of Poker, a Stats Screen will appear with various information about the finished game, such as the total number of hands created and the total number of Skulls cleared. Scoring Unlike other game modes in Bejeweled 3, points in Poker mode are not earned by matching gems. Instead, points are awarded only by creating poker hands. A total of seven different hands can be made in Poker mode, all of which (except for one of them) are based on actual poker hands. In addition, bonus points can be earned in Poker mode by creating Special Gems. Making Flame Gems create flaming cards that are worth 100 additional points, and making Star Gems create sparkling cards that are worth 250 additional points. Creating Hypercubes do not award bonus points, but instead create wildcards that adjust themselves to produce the best possible outcomes. Interestingly, the game mode does not mention anything regarding the creation of Supernova Gems. It is possible (although very difficult) to make a Supernova Gem in Poker mode, but the result is unfortunately the same as creating a Star Gem: worth 250 bonus points, with a design of a flaming card. Badges Achievements/Trophies Trivia *Whenever a Skull is present, a message informing what hands can be made that are safe can be seen above the board. *Doing the "Full House" hand twice (worth 30000 points in total) will eliminate a skull. However, doing Four of a Kind hand once, which is also worth 30000 points, will not eliminate a skull; a flush will do so. Names in other languages Gallery Poker Mode Unlocked.png|The notification that appears when Poker mode becomes available. Poker Mode Safe.png|The Skull Coin, showing the clover outcome. See also *Poker Category:Game modes Category:Secret Modes Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Game modes in Bejeweled 3